A Magical Love Story
by bandgeekin
Summary: A fanfiction, based off of Hermione's untold love story.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting

Hermione sat on the Hogwarts Express, looking out of her window. She reached for a picture inside of her trunk. It showed her mother and her father. In the middle was Hermione when she was six years old and without her two front teeth. Hermione felt her teeth to make sure they were still there.

She looked up and saw a boy standing in the window of her alone compartment. His hair was blonde and slicked back to the back of his head. His eyes were a beautiful green that seemed too perfect to be true. A half-grin was on his face, showing off his perfect cheekbones. In an instant his eyes went to hers and Hermione saw something. A future. She couldn't explain it but she knew that this boy would play a large part in her life.

"Hey Draco!" came a voice from somewhere in the hallway. "Come see this."

The boy, who apparently was named Draco, looked once more at Hermione and then walked off to join his friend. Hermione sighed and looked back at her picture.

Just as instantly, there was a noise. Hermione looked up and saw a boy who had slammed into her compartment window. She gave a small giggle. The second boy very clumsily opened her compartment door and poked his face inside.

He had short black hair that was smoothed onto his head. He had small black eyes that were slightly concealed by his huge cheeks.

"Can I sit here?" he asked.

He looked into Hermione with his eyes. He seemed too sweet to leave by himself and like the boy before his eyes said that they would have a future.

"Sure," said Hermione. "No one else is sitting here."

"Thank you," said the boy as he put his trunk in the over head bin right next to Hermione's. "Nobody else would let me sit with them."

"Well that's not very nice of them," said Hermione.

"I'm not exactly the coolest person," said the boy. "People want to meet nice and attractive people like you-"

Neville quickly stopped. Hermione blushed and started to play with her hair. The boy went a bright red. Clearly he hadn't meant to say that.

"I'm Hermione," said Hermione, ending the awkwardness. "Hermione Granger." She held out her hand, asking him to shake it.

"I'm Neville," said the boy, taking Hermione's hand and shaking it. "Neville Longbottom."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So Neville, what kind of house do you think you'll be in?" asked Hermione.

His eyes widened. From the sudden look of thought on his face, Hermione realized he hadn't thought about it.

"I guess Hufflepuff," he said, sighing loudly. "My uncle says that's where 'normal' kids go."

"That's not where 'normal kids go,'" corrected Hermione. "Some of the greatest witches and wizards were Hufflepuffs. Hufflepuff is known for its truly loyal members."

"Wow!" exclaimed Neville. "You're really smart."

Hermione blushed a shade of pink. She ran a finger through a thick strand of hair like it was a normal feat. "I learned it in 'Hogwarts A History.'"

"Bet you'll be a Ravenclaw," said Neville, looking her up and down.

"I'm not sure what I'll be," said Hermione. "I guess that Ravenclaws my best bet but do you ever really know?"

"Of course you can know," said Neville as a sudden look of doom crossed his face. "Take Draco Malfoy, for example."

Hermione jumped as if she had been poked with a needle. The name. She had just heard it ten minutes ago. Draco was the name of the boy who had been staring at her. Into her was a better word.

Neville looked at Hermione with a concerned expression. Hermione pretended like she was coughing to explain her random spasm. When reassurance filled Neville's face, Hermione asked the question.

"Who's Draco Malfoy?" she asked, like she had never seen him. In a way, she hadn't. She had seen him through her compartment window. That hadn't even met.

"He's foul," said Neville Longbottom. "He'll definitely be a Slytherin. Almost every one in his family were Slytherins. Then there's the fact that his father was a Death Eater."

"A worker for You Know Who?" asked Hermione.

Neville solemnly nodded. Hermione had read about Death Eaters in a book about users of dark magic. She knew that they had been at large when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at large. Was it true that the boy she had seen was the spawn of dark magic.

"Also he's a pure blood," said Neville. "He hates Muggle-Borns and mocks even us Half-Blo-"

"I'm not a Half Blood," said Hermione, cutting off Neville. "I'm a Muggle-Born."


End file.
